Adrenaline Rush
by Time Flies In The Summer
Summary: Malik decides to help Ryou get over his fear of heights. Ryou doesn't quite agree with his methods...Eleventh in the Dialogue Prompt Challenge.


Hey guys! It's Time Flies In The Summer again with the eleventh installment of the Dialogue Prompt Challenge!

I'm a little late, but I hope you guys enjoy this one.

Featured Characters:

-Ryou Bakura as Ryou

-Marik Ishtar as Malik

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Dialogue Prompt: "Well that's the closest I've ever come to a heart attack. Let's not do that again."

…

"Malik, I'm not sure about this," Ryou said warily from where he stood near the edge of the diving board in his blue swim shorts. His form was quivering slightly as he looked down and saw the distance between him and the pool. He felt queasy. "I don't think I want to do this anymore."

"What do you mean you don't want to do this anymore? We've been planning this for like three weeks now," Malik said, standing on the top of the pool stairs.

"I-I know, but I just uhh," Ryou said, shaking his head and closing his eyes. "I feel a little sick."

"Okay, just calm down," Malik said supportively. "You wanted me to help you overcome your fear of heights and this is the best way to do it!"

Ryou glared in his friend's direction. "I did not ask you to help me overcome my fear of heights. I just mentioned it and you suggested we'd go to the pool. You never said you'd make me dive off of the highest diving board here once we came!"

"Well, I can't see any better way to get over your fear of heights than jumping off a high structure and landing perfectly safe!" Malik said as though it was an ingenious thought.

Before Ryou could point out the flaws in his friend's logic and tell Malik just how easily he could kill himself by jumping into the pool the wrong way, the life guard on duty yelled over to them in an annoyed tone, "Hey! If you're not going to jump, come down from the diving board!"

At this, Ryou closed his eyes again and stood straight. He could do this. He just had to calm down.

Ryou took a breath. Then he opened his eyes.

Fear gripped him again at the drop from the diving board and Ryou shook his head, feeling slightly defeated. He couldn't do this.

"I'm sorry Malik, but I can't-" Before Ryou could finish his statement, he heard what he could only describe as a battle cry from Malik before said Egyptian ran straight at him and caused them both to fall from the diving board.

Ryou could feel his heart skip for a second before he let out a scream while Malik let out an excited yell right before they hit the water.

…

"That was best adrenaline rush I've had in a while!" Malik exclaimed as the two friends walked from the pool with towels around their waists. "It was great!"

"Easy for you to say. You weren't the one scared out of their wits," Ryou grumbled as he wrung his hair in hopes of getting the remaining water out of his hair. "Sometimes I wonder why I stay friends with you."

"Oh don't be like that Ryou. Sure you were scared, but it couldn't have been completely bad," Malik said, wrapping an arm around Ryou's shoulders. "Feeling weightless and feeling the wind blowing in your hair before landing in the pool. You can't tell me you didn't enjoy it a little."

Ryou thought about his friend's words and discovered there was some truth to Malik's words. It was an interesting experience to say the least. He wouldn't say that he particularly enjoyed suddenly feeling nothing under his feet before plummeting into the icy cold water, but feeling weightless was a little liberating before reality set in.

"Fine. It wasn't all bad," Ryou admitted, pulling away from the Egyptian with a smile. "However, that's the closest I've ever come to a heart attack. So let's not do that again. Agreed?"

"Agreed," Marik said with a nod before changing the subject. "Hey. What do you say to getting some ice cream after drying off at your house?"

"…Sure why not," Ryou said with a shrug as they continued down the short path from the pool to his home.

…

That's it for now guys! Please tell me what you think! Remember, reviews are love!

Also, if you guys have any productive criticism or suggestions (or even requests), please tell me in the reviews or send me a quick PM.

Thanks for reading and have a great day!

P.S. This one was a little rushed. So I apologize if it was confusing at all.


End file.
